DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): This project aims to demonstrate the feasibility of a smoking cessation program using an Internet virtual clinic. The proposed program is based on best practices in clinical behavioral intervention, and is targeted to young adults between the ages of 18-25. This group has the highest smoking prevalence of any age group, is widely connected to the Internet, and may be especially amenable to a cessation program. The intervention technique proposed combines peer support, self-efficacy training, skills for identifying and coping with smoking triggers in the environment, mood state monitoring and intervention, motivational enhancement, and integration with pharmacological treatment. The program is delivered in a systematic and sequenced manner and is designed to be compelling and highly personalized for each user. Within the scope of Phase I we will: 1) create the technical capability in web server software to deliver specialized content based on knowledge of the user; 2) develop the pre-quit phase (10 days) of the program; 3) adapt the program contents and graphics to specialized tastes of young adult users; and 4) recruit and pilot test the program with a small group of young adult smokers, to establish the feasibility of a full-scale program based on this intervention technology. Phase II will be used to complete adaptation of the full-scale prototype program to the young adult population, and to mount a controlled field study of its effectiveness compared to no-treatment and existing standard of care cessation counseling.